Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic
by sanders-stabler-fan
Summary: What if Aragorn had an older brother, who was Isildur's heir instead? How would things change? Begins with the death of Arathorn. Many twists in the plot. Read on to find out more. CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Death

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. At all. None of it. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Ok? Except I do own Halabin and Romelin, and Arador (the Arador that's Aragorn's brother-not the Arador that's Arathorn's dad), and also Eledhwen (who you will meet later).

**Chapter 1**

Gilraen was standing on the balcony of her home in Eriador. Her sons, four-year-old Arador and two-year-old Aragorn, were both taking an afternoon nap. She had been awaiting the return of her husband Arathorn, Chieftan of the Dunedain. He was gone on a trip to hunt Orcs.

As she looked at the surrounding fields and forests, Gilraen saw a group of soldiers coming towards the house. She recognized the men as they came closer. They were the soldiers that had left with Arathorn. At the head of the group was Romelin, who was second-in-command to Arathorn, and was also a close friend of Arathorn and Gilraen. He was leading Arathorn's horse, but Arathorn was not riding it. Behind Romelin were four soldiers. They were carrying a large board on their shoulders. On top of the board was what looked like a body, covered in a large cloth.

"No....." Gilraen began. She ran inside, went downstairs, and ran out the front door.

"Romelin! Romelin!" she cried as she ran towards the soldiers. "Where is Arathorn?"

Romelin god down from his horse and walked over to Gilraen. He said, "I am sorry, my lady, but Arathorn is dead."

"No! But how.....when...." Gilraen stammered.

"He was shot in the eye with an Orc arrow, about three days ago," said Romelin. "But we have brought his body back for a proper burial. I am truly sorry. We are all truly sorry."

Gilraen's lip quivered, and she threw her arms around Romelin. "No! No!" she sobbed, and she buried her head in Romelin's chest.

Romelin returned the hug and said, "There there, Gilraen. He was a noble man. He died for all of us. He died for you and your sons....to protect you all."

Gilraen looked at Romelin. "What am I supposed to tell my children?" she asked in a quavery voice. "What should I say to them?"

"Only you will know what to say," Romelin replied. He let go of Gilraen. "You should go see them now. We will prepare Arathorn's body for the funeral."

Gilraen wiped her eyes and walked back to the house.

Gilraen slowly and quietly opened the door of her sons' bedroom. Arador and Aragorn were both sleeping in their beds. She walked over to Arador's bed and gently sat down. She began rubbing Arador's back when he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Mama?" Arador mumbled.

"Darling, I need to talk to you," said Gilraen in a quiet voice. "But we need to talk quietly because I don't want to wake your brother. He is too young to understand what I need to tell you anyway."

"What is it, Mama?" asked Arador. "You look sad."

"Honey, you know how your Daddy went on a trip?" Gilraen said. Arador nodded his head. "Well, Daddy won't be coming back."

"Why not?" asked Arador.

"Because your Daddy died," Gilraen answered. "And we won't get to see him again." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"But why would Daddy leave us?" Arador said. "He'd miss us too much."

"It wasn't his choice," said Gilraen. "But he died to keep us safe. He died....because he loved us."

"So Daddy's gone? Forever?" Arador asked, and Gilraen nodded. "I'll miss Daddy."

"So will I," Gilraen said. She pulled Arador over to her and hugged him for a long time.

The next day, a funeral was held for Arathorn. He was buried on a hillside near the house where his fathers before him were buried.

During the funeral, Gilraen stood with Arador at her side. She held his hand tight. In her other arm, she held Aragorn, who sucked his thumb through the entire ceremony. Even though he was very young and didn't really know what was happening, he had a serious look on his face, and never laughed or smiled during the funeral.

Later that night, after the ceremony was done, and everyone had returned to their homes, Romelin had a talk with his next-in-command officer, Halabin.

"Halabin, I fear that Lady Gilraen's children are in danger," Romelin said.

"What sort of danger?" asked Halabin.

"As you know, the Orcs that killed Arathorn were Sauron's Orcs," Romelin explained. "And they know that they killed Isildur's heir. Now that Arador is the heir, he is in danger, and Aragorn is as well. If the Enemy finds out where they are, they will be killed."

"And what do you suppose we do?" said Halabin.

"I think we should send Gilraen and her sons to Rivendell," Romelin said. "There they will be safe in the House of Elrond."

"What does the Lady think about this?" Halabin asked.

"She does not know of these plans yet," replied Romelin. "But I must tell her soon. A messenger shall be sent to Rivendell to tell Lord Elrond of this. Then they must set out as soon as they can."

A week later, Gilraen, Arador, and Aragorn were on their way to Rivendell. Romelin and some other men came along to protect them on the journey.

When the group reached the gates of Rivendell late one evening, Lord Elrond and his children were there to greet them.

"Lady Gilraen, I welcome you and your sons to Rivendell," he said. "May your time here be safe and enjoyable."

"Thank you, sir," Gilraen said, as she got off her horse. She then helped Arador get off and took Aragorn down as well.

Gilraen turned to Romelin. "Thank you, for everything," she said, and she gave him a hug. "I will miss you."

"I hope you enjoy it here," Romelin said. "And may the three of you be protected."

Gilraen turned back to Elrond. "Let me show you to your rooms," Elrond said. Gilraen picked up Aragorn and took Arador's hand, and they followed Elrond and his daughter, while his sons took Gilraen's horse to the stables.

Gilraen stared in awe at the lavish bedroom where she would be staying. There was a four-poster bed covered in beautiful linens. A velvet couch stood along one wall along with a huge carved dresser. There was also a balcony which looked out at the garden.

"This is....incredible," she said. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You do not need to thank us," Elrond said. "It is a pleasure to have you here."

Gilraen set down her things, and Elrond showed her to Arador and Aragorn's room. It was the same as her bedroom except there were two smaller beds, two smaller wooden dressers, and two little chairs. There was a box full of toys next to each bed as well.

Arador immediately went for the toy box, and Aragorn toddled over with him.

"I cannot thank you enough," Gilraen said.

"Like I said, it is a pleasure to have you here," said Elrond. He turned to his daughter Arwen. "Arwen, can you watch the children?" he asked. "I need to talk to Gilraen."

"Yes, Ada (father)," Arwen replied.

Elrond and Gilraen stepped into the hallway. "Gilraen, you know that your sons are not completely out of harm's way here," said Elrond. "But I can assure you that they will be safer here than in Eriador. Rivendell is well guarded, and the Enemy does not often come here. However, there are some precautions we must take."

"Like what?" asked Gilraen.

"We must conceal your sons' heritage," Elrond replied. "Nobody must know who they really are. They cannot be know as descendants of Isildur. Especially Arador, since he is the next heir. We must also give them new names...Elvish names. And nobody must know their true identities."

"And what would you have their names be?" said Gilraen.

Elrond thought for a moment. "Arador will become 'Beleg', and Aragorn will become 'Estel'," he said. "Beleg means 'strong', and Estel means 'hope'. And we need to be strong and have hope."

"I will have to teach them their new names then," Gilraen said. "Beleg and Estel....strong and hope....my sons."

"I know this must be hard for you," Elrond began. "To lose your husband, to come to a new place....but I know that you will make it through. You have a strong spirit....I can tell."

Gilraen smiled. She said, "Thank you, again, Lord Elrond. I truly appreciate all that you have done."

Elrond smiled back. "I will have to introduce you and your sons to the rest of the Elves," he said. "They will be delighted to welcome you here."

"Lord Elrond, I was just curious, but do most people here speak the Common Tongue, or do they all speak Elvish?" Gilraen asked.

"Most speak both," answered Elrond. "But you will probably learn Sindarin, along with your sons. It is a beautiful language, and I'm sure you will all pick up on it quickly. But do not think about that yet. Now, you and your children need to get some rest. It was a long journey for all three of you."

Gilraen went back into the bedroom. Arwen was sitting on the floor with Aragorn, who was sleeping in her lap, and Arador was sitting nearby playing with some toys.

"Thank you, Arwen, but I'm going to put them to bed now," Gilraen said. "And then I'm putting myself to bed."

Arwen stood up and carefully handed Aragorn to Gilraen. "You have very beautiful children," she said.

"Thank you," said Gilraen.

Arwen headed towards the door. She turned back around and asked, "What are their names?"

"Ara-" Gilraen began. "I mean, the little one is Estel, and the older one is Beleg."

"Oh," Arwen said. "Those are beautiful names." She smiled, turned around, and walked out.

Gilraen looked at Arador, who was still playing with some toys. "Honey, time for bed," she said.

"Already, Mama?" Arador whined. "But I'm not tired!"

"You need to get some sleep," Gilraen said. "Now come get your pajamas on." She pulled out Arador's pajamas and set them on his bed. Then, she got Aragorn's pajamas on and laid him in bed.

Arador took his pajamas and got them on. He threw his clothes in a dresser drawer and crawled in to bed. "Mama, tuck me in," he said.

Gilraen walked over to his bed. "Goodnight, darling," she said, and she kissed Arador's cheek.

"Goodnight, Mama," Arador said.

Gilraen walked over to Aragorn's bed. "Goodnight, my other darling," she said, and gave Aragorn a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out of the room and closed the door. When she went into her own room, she saw that the portrait of Arathorn that she had brought along had already been hung on the wall across from her bed. She walked over to it, and kissed her fingers. Then, she placed her fingers on Arathorn's face and said, "I love you, Arathorn."

After changing into her nightgown, Gilraen crawled into bed. She laid down and looked at Arathorn's portrait before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

Now, 18 years had passed since that day. Arador was 22, and Aragorn was 20. Both of them had grown into honorable young men, and Gilraen was proud of them. They had been going by their Elvish names, Beleg and Estel, for the last 18 years, but Elrond finally decided that it was time to reveal their true heritage to them.

He found Arador and Aragorn in their room.

"I need to speak to you both," Elrond said. "It is about something very important."

"Go ahead," Arador said.

"You are not who you think you are," Elrond began. "Beleg and Estel are not your true names, as you already know. But you do not know why you are called by those names. You are heirs of Isildur. Arador is the next heir to the throne of Gondor, and Aragorn would be next if anything happened to Arador."

"Isildur? As in the Isildur who slew Sauron and kept the One Ring?" Aragorn asked, surprised. Elrond nodded.

"Why did this have to be kept secret?" asked Arador.

"Because if Sauron found out that there was an heir, he would hunt down and kill whoever it was," explained Elrond. "He does not want to see a king return to Gondor." He paused. "Now that you know who you both really are, I need to give two things to Arador. Arador, follow me."

Arador and Elrond left the room leaving Aragorn alone. They went into Elrond's study, and Elrond led Arador over to a statue, which helds the shards of a sword.

"Arador, these are the shards of Narsil, the sword that Isildur used to cut the Ring from Sauron's hand," Elrond said. "And this," he said, picking up a ring. "Is the Ring of Barahir. It is a token of our kinship. The sceptre of Annuminas will not be yours yet, for you will have to earn it. But take the ring and the shards of Narsil for yourself. They belong to you now."

"Thank you, heruamin (my lord)," Arador said.

Five years passed, and things were not very different. Aragorn was sitting in the garden one evening singing the Lay of Luthien. As he sang, he saw an Elf-maiden walking through the trees towards him. She had long, dark hair and wore a long and flowing blue dress. On her head there was a silver headpiece.

He knew who this was. His mother had met her before, but he had not. She had told him about her, and how she was one of the fairest of her people. She was Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond.

Aragorn gazed at her as she came closer. "Undomiel!" he called out. "You must be Undomiel."

She looked at him and said, "Yes, that is my name. Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of my people. Now that you know who I am, who are you? Are you a guest of my father's? Are you a traveler that is just passing by?"

"No," Aragorn said. "I was once called Estel, but my true name is Aragorn. I am the second son of Arathorn and Gilraen. My brother is Arador."

"So you are the brother of Isildur's heir?" Arwen asked. "I have heard about you."

"I have heard about you as well," said Aragorn. "I have been here for many years, but this is the first time I have laid eyes upon you. Why is that?"

"I have been living in Lothlorien for a time," Arwen said. "That is where my mother's kin are. I returned here only two days ago." She smiled. "I am glad to finally meet you....Aragorn." With that, she turned and walked away.

Aragorn was left with a good feeling in his heart. He knew that he was in love.

Gilraen was in her bedroom reading a book when Aragorn came bursting in.

"Naneth (mother)!" he exclaimed. "I must talk to you."

Gilraen put down her book. "What is it, my son?" she asked.

Aragorn closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to his mother. "Naneth, I am in love," he said.

"In love? With who?" Gilraen asked.

"With the daughter of Elrond," answered Aragorn.

"Arwen?" said Gilraen. "But you have not met her."

"I met her just now," Aragorn said. "In the garden. She has returned here from Lothlorien. Naneth, she is the fairest being to walk this earth, other than you."

Gilraen smiled and said, "My son, I know you may have feelings for her, but it is not right for a mortal to wed an Elf."

"But I love her," said Aragorn. "And I think she loves me back. But if we are not allowed to love eachother, I guess I will forever wander alone."

"Do not worry," Gilraen said, putting her arm around her son. "You will find love someday."

Arador, who had listened to the entire conversation from behind the door, was angry. How could Aragorn find love and not he? Why was there no maiden to love him?

Gilraen's door began to open, and Arador quickly ran back to his room. Aragorn appeared there a few moments later.

"I know," Arador said, as he walked over to Aragorn.

"Know what?" asked Aragorn.

"About your little love secret," Arador replied.

"How would you know that?" Aragorn said.

"I 'overheard' your conversation with Naneth," said Arador. "I know that you are in love with Arwen, Elrond's daughter."

"And _you_ have a problem with it?" Aragorn questioned.

"Aragorn, you cannot love her!" Arador exclaimed.

"Why?" said Aragorn.

"Because....I love her!" Arador said.

"You do not love her," stated Aragorn. "You are only jealous. Jealous that I have found someone, and you remain alone. Jealous that there is no maiden who loves you."

Arador opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and stormed out of the room.

Aragorn and Arador did not speak to eachother for many days. Finally, Gilraen decided to fix this dispute between them. She hated to see her sons fight.

"Aragorn, Arador, we need to settle this," she said.

"What's their to settle?" Aragorn asked. "Arador hates me."

"No, he doesn't," Gilraen said. "Now, the two of you need to make up. Tell me what is troubling both of you."

"Naneth, Arador is jealous that I am in love with Arwen," Aragorn began. "That is why he will not speak to me."

Gilraen looked at Arador. "Is this true?" she asked him.

Arador was silent for a moment before answering. "I just don't think that Aragorn should be in love with an Elf," he said. "Mortals should not love Elf-kind."

"That is true, but you didn't answer my question," Gilraen said. "Are you jealous?" She stared at her son and waited for him to answer.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Arador answered. "I am jealous. I didn't want to admit it."

"Now that we've got that solved, I think you should apologize to eachother," said Gilraen.

"Why do I have to apologize?" Aragorn asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Aragorn, just apologize to your brother," Gilraen replied. "And Arador, apologize to Aragorn."

"Sorry," Aragorn and Arador mumbled to eachother.

A few months had passed since then. Aragorn and Arwen had been seeing eachother secretly, and nobody knew about it. Or so they thought.

Elrond knew that there was something going on. He saw that Aragorn looked much more joyous since Arwen had come to Rivendell. He also noticed that Arwen had been acting different. He needed to find out more.

Aragorn was in the garden one evening when Elrond confronted him.

"Good evening, my lord," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, I know your secret," said Elrond.

"I don't understand," Aragorn said innocently.

"You are seeing my daughter in secret," Elrond said. "You should know that you cannot hide anything from me."

"My lord, what are you talking about?" asked Aragorn.

"Do not lie to me, Aragorn," Elrond said in a serious tone. "I know all."

"You're right, Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, finally giving in.

"I do not want you to see her anymore," said Elrond.

"But why?" Aragorn asked. "What is the harm in our seeing eachother?"

"I will not have my daughter love a mortal," Elrond answered. "And I will not let her love a mortal who is a nobody. You are not the Heir of Isildur, Aragorn. Your brother is. But even he is not worthy of her love just like you aren't worthy. I will not let her marry anyone less than the King of both Gondor and Arnor. That may be you or your brother someday, but hope is still slim. But for now, stay away from Arwen." He turned and walked away.

Aragorn knew that he should obey Elrond, but he could not give up Arwen. Her love was precious to him, and they loved eachother deeply and truly.

Aragorn and Arador later left on a journey into the wild. On this journey, they became friends with Gandalf the Grey and helped him fight against Sauron. They also rode with the Rohirrim and the armies of Gondor against the Enemy.

They did not return to Rivendell for 30 years. Arador was 57, and Aragorn was 55. Both of them were still young for their race. They entered Rivendell and were greeted by their mother, Elrond, and many other Elves. Arwen was also there, but she and Aragorn had to hold back the urge to embrace eachother since Elrond was in their presence.

Arador and Aragorn stayed in Rivendell for many years. They went on small trips, but always returned home quickly.

After returning from one trip, when Arador was 87 and Aragorn was 85, Aragorn found out that Arwen had gone to Lothlorien for a little while. After hearing this, he immediately set out for Lorien to find her.

"Arwen! Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed, as he ran up the hill of Cerin Amroth in Lothlorien.

"Estel!" Arwen called, using his childhood name. They embraced eachother and kissed. "I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, melamin (my love)," Aragorn said. "But there is something I must do."

Arwen stepped back as Aragorn got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring. "Arwen Undomiel, will you marry me? And be my wife someday?" he asked, smiling.

Arwen gasped. "Yes, yes! I will!" she exclaimed. Aragorn slipped the ring on Arwen's finger, and they kissed passionately.

After breaking the kiss, Arwen said, "Estel, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, my love?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, it's the reason I came here," Arwen said. "I needed to be away from my father."

"Why? Does he know we're still together after all these years?" Aragorn said.

"No, I do not think so," said Arwen. "But let me tell you the news...."


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

**Chapter 3**

"Aragorn....I....I....I'm pregnant," Arwen finally said.

Aragorn, who was at a loss for words, gasped and stared at Arwen.

"This is why I had to leave Rivendell," said Arwen. "If my father knew, he would hate me. But if he knew that you were the father, he would disown me, and probably send us both away. He doesn't know that you proposed, does he?"

"No, no," Aragorn said. "Only you, I, and Arador know. My mother doesn't even know. And Arador will not tell anyone. We can trust him."

"But what are we going to do? About the baby?" Arwen asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around Arwen and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry, melamin (my love)," he said. "We will figure something out." He kissed Arwen's head.

"But I cannot tell my father," Arwen said. "He will not understand."

"He has to know sooner or later," said Aragorn. "We can't keep this a secret."

"But you don't know how my father can be," Arwen told him. "He will be extremely angry for many reasons. For one, we've been seeing eachother secretly for a very long time. Now we're engaged, and having a baby, and he will hate us both."

"We have to tell him," Aragorn said. "There is no way to keep something like this a secret, Arwen."

"Then we will tell him," said Arwen. "We will go back to Rivendell and tell him, and your mother, and your brother." She paused. "But are you happy, about becoming a father?"

"Of course I am," Aragorn said, smiling. "I always wanted children. Maybe not until after I was married, but that doesn't matter now. Arwen, you have made me very happy."

Arwen smiled. "I'm glad that you're excited, Estel," she said before giving Aragorn a kiss.

"Aragorn, what's going on?" Gilraen asked her son. "You seem....different, from when you left."

"That is because I have wonderful news," Aragorn said, smiling. "Naneth (mother), Arwen and I are engaged."

"What?!" asked Gilraen, surprised. "You are marrying Elrond's daughter? What does he think of this?"

"We haven't told him yet," Aragorn said. "But he will know soon."

"Well, my son, if you are happy, then I give you my blessing," Gilraen said.

"Thank you, Naneth, but there is more," said Aragorn. "You see, umm....Arwen is....pregnant."

Gilraen stared at her son. "You must be joking," she said. "How could that be?"

"Naneth, it's true," Aragorn said. "And I hoped that you would be happy."

"Yes, I am happy that I will have a grandchild, but this is unheard of," said Gilraen. "And I never thought that either of my sons would have children before getting married. And with Lord Elrond's daughter."

"Naneth, please, you must understand," Aragorn pleaded. "We did not plan this, but there is nothing we can do. Please, Naneth, be happy for us."

Gilraen hugged her son and said, "Aragorn, you have given me quite the surprise, but if it is what you want, then I am happy for you. But you must tell your brother, and Lord Elrond."

"I will," Aragorn promised.

After sharing the news with Arador, who was very happy for them as well, Aragorn and Arwen went to tell Elrond.

"Ada (father), Aragorn and I need to tell you something," Arwen said.

Elrond saw what was coming, but he said, "Go ahead. Tell me."

"My lord, we're engaged," said Aragorn.

"And....we're having a baby," Arwen added.

Elrond stared at both of them. "If this is a joke, it's not funny," he said in an angry voice. "First, I tell you not to see eachother anymore, and then you come to me with this?"

"Ada, we're serious," Arwen said.

"And so am I!" Elrond exclaimed. "Both of you have gone against my word. I cannot believe you. How will I ever trust either of you again? I am ashamed of you both." He got up from the chair he was sitting in, and stormed out of the room.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Arwen said. "I knew he wouldn't understand!" She began to sob.

"Arwen, don't cry," said Aragorn, and he hugged Arwen. "We knew how he would react, but we had to tell him."

"We can't go through with this," Arwen said. "Not if that's how he's going to be."

"Yes, we can," said Aragorn reassuringly. "You want to be happy, right?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes, and to be happy, I want to be with you," she said, and Aragorn kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4: Eledhwen

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

**Chapter 4**

"Aragorn, sit down," Arador said. "Or lay down, or something. You're going to make us all nervous if you keep pacing like that. You've been pacing for hours."

"Sorry, but I can't help it," said Aragorn. He turned to Elladan and Elohir. "Have you seen your father?"

"No," Elohir said. "He has hardly spoken to anyone in the last few months."

"It is like he has vanished," Elladan added.

"But does he know what's happening?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Elohir said. "I told him a few hours ago when he was in his study, but he has not come around at all."

"I knew it," Aragorn said. "I knew that he wouldn't be here for this."

"Don't worry about it, Aragorn," said Arador.

Two more hours passed, and it was now 9:30 A.M. Elladan, Elohir, Arador and Aragorn were all asleep. They were all jolted out of their slumber by the cries of a baby. Aragorn sat up and looked at the bedroom door. A little while later, Gilraen came out of the bedroom.

"Aragorn," she said, walking over to him. "You have a daughter." She gave Aragorn a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Naneth," Aragorn said, smiling, and Gilraen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Estel," Arwen said as Aragorn walked in.

"Oh Arwen," said Aragorn. "Are you doing okay?" He sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine," Arwen said. One of the nurses walked over and handed a bundle to Arwen. Then, both nurses left the room.

"She's so beautiful," Arwen said, looking at their daughter.

"She looks just like you," said Aragorn.

"But she looks like you, too," said Arwen.

"Well, I guess she does have my nose," Aragorn added, smiling. He put his arm around Arwen, and stroked the baby's cheek with his other hand. "What should we name her?"

"How about....Eledhwen?" Arwen asked. (A/N: Eledhwen means 'elven light'.)

"Eledhwen....I like it," Aragorn answered. Arwen smiled and handed the baby to him.

"Here," she said. "It's your turn."

Aragorn looked at Eledhwen and smiled. He kissed her cheek before handing her back to Arwen.

"I love you, Arwen," he said.

"I love you, too, Estel," said Arwen, and they shared a kiss. "Estel, is my father here?"

"No. He never came," Aragorn said.

"I can't believe him," Arwen said. "He wouldn't even come to see his grandchild. Why does he still have to be upset?"

"This is a good day," said Aragorn. "Do not ruin it by by getting mad at him."

"I'm sorry, Estel," Arwen said apologetically. "I just wish he was here."

"Everyone else is waiting outside," Aragorn said. "Should I get them?"

"Sure, melamin (my love)," Arwen replied.

"She's adorable," Gilraen said as Elladan handed Eledhwen to her. "I am happy for you both. And I am happy to have a grandchild." She handed Eledhwen to Arador.

"I am an uncle," he said. He looked at Aragorn and Arwen. "Thank you for making me an uncle." They smiled at eachother.

Eledhwen began to cry, and Arador handed her to Arwen.

"Shh, tinuamin (my daughter)," Arwen cooed. "Iluve naa tereva (everything is fine)."

There was a knock on the door, and Elohir answered it.

"Ada (father)....I thought...." he began as Elrond walked in.

"Ada," Arwen said. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, but I had....business, to attend to," Elrond said.

"I see," Aragorn said sarcastically.

"You have a granddaughter, if you really wanted to know," Arwen said angrily.

"I did not come here to be yelled at," said Elrond. "I came here to see the child." He walked over to the bed and looked at Eledhwen. "She is beautiful, just like you, Arwen. What is her name?"

"Eledhwen," Arwen told her father.

"Elven light," said Elrond. "It is a fine name for her." After speaking, he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

Weasley-Fancier: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really really sorry that it took me 2 months to update, but I had writer's block & couldn't think of what to write next, and then school started & I've had homework & games and all that other school stuff going on. I hope that it was worth the wait!

**Chapter 5**

After Elrond left the room, Aragorn said, "I need to have a talk with someone." He gave Arwen a kiss. "I'll be back soon," he said to her as he got up from the bed.

"And I'm coming with you," Arador said. "I would also like to speak with that 'someone'." He and Aragorn left the room.

"We'll let you get some rest, Arwen," Gilraen said, and she followed Elladan and Elohir out of the room.

Arwen looked at Eledhwen. She yawned, and Arwen stroked her fuzzy brown hair. "It's a shame that your grandfather doesn't see how special you are," Arwen said to Eledhwen. "You are half-Elven but you are mortal. That is not common, so you are a true gift."

Eledhwen closed her eyes and settled into her mother's arms. Arwen smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, my love," she said. She leaned back against her pillow and fell asleep, along with Eledhwen.

* * *

"Arador, why are you coming along?" Aragorn asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Because you need me to back you up," Arador answered.

They reached the door to Elrond's study. Aragorn didn't bother to knock, and he and Arador burst in. Elrond looked up from his desk.

"Elrond, I demand an answer," Aragorn said angrily.

"To what?" Elrond asked.

"To why you're acting this way!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"You should know my answer," Elrond said.

"Just tell him, my lord," Arador said.

Aragorn gave Elrond an evil glare. "You have upset everyone by your behavior over the past few months," Aragorn explained. "You have a granddaughter and you act as though you do not care. Do you know how that makes me feel? Or how it makes Arwen feel? Think about that. Think about how you are making your own daughter feel. It is though you have disowned her because of this. Don't you understand?"

"Aragorn, _you_ are the one who doesn't understand," Elrond began. "_You_ don't understand how it is to have your own daughter lie to you for so long about a relationship that I forbid! _You_ don't understand how it is to have a daughter who has a baby that was born out of wedlock and has a father who is a nobody!"

"Why can't you just accept the way things are?" Aragorn questioned.

"Because the way things are is not how they are supposed to be," Elrond said. "Arwen was promised to an Elf, whom she would marry one day, and not a lowly ranger. She deserves better than you. And so does my granddaughter." He got up from his desk and left the room.

"I hate him!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Aragorn, he'll get over it, but not immediately," said Arador. "It may take some time." He gave Aragorn a pat on the back and left.

(A/N: In case you're wondering why nobody noticed what Elrond said about Arwen being promised to an Elf, it'll come up later. Don't worry!)

* * *

Aragorn walked back into the bedroom. He saw that Arwen and Eledhwen were asleep and smiled when he saw them. He quietly pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. After sitting down for only a moment, he heard Eledhwen begin to whimper.

"Shhh, tinuamin (my daughter)," Aragorn said, gently taking Eledhwen from Arwen's arms. He cradled her and rocked her back and forth. Her crying stopped after a few moments, and she reached out her little arms. Aragorn smiled as she grabbed on to his finger.

Eledhwen yawned and settled into Aragorn's arms. He also yawned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Lend elei (sweet dreams), Eledhwen," he said as his eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

After two weeks, Elrond still hadn't reconciled with Aragorn and Arwen. He stayed locked up in his study most of the time, unless he had to go to a meeting. He ate his meals alone in the study everyday, too.

Aragorn and Arwen were relaxing on their bed one afternoon. Arwen had fallen asleep a short time ago, but Aragorn was awake. Arwen's head was resting in his lap, and he was stroking her hair.

A thought was racing through his mind as he sat there. He was thinking back to the last time he had spoken to Elrond. It was the day Eledhwen was born. The day that Elrond had given him the reason why he was so upset.

One thing that Elrond had said came back into his mind. It was something that he had ignored, but now it bothered him.

"Arwen was promised to an Elf, whom she would marry one day, and not a lowly ranger," Elrond had said.

What did this mean? Who was she promised to? Questions ran through Aragorn's mind. Why hadn't he wondered about this right away?

Arwen opened her eyes. "How long was I out, Estel?" she asked with a yawn.

"Not long," Aragorn replied. He worked up the courage to ask her the pressing question in his mind. "Arwen, were you engaged to someone?"

Arwen sat up. "Estel, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your father said you had been promised to an elf, and that you would marry that elf someday," explained Aragorn.

"The only person I would ever marry would be you," Arwen said, putting her hand on his cheek. "You're the only man I would ever love."

Aragorn placed his hand over hers. "I know, but I want you to be honest," he said. "Were you promised to someone?"

Arwen took her hand away and said, "Yes, I was promised to an elf."

"Who? What elf?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen looked down. "You know him," she said. "He does not reside in Rivendell, but in another Elven realm." She looked back up at Aragorn. "I was promised to....."

**DUN DUN DUN! That's where this chapter ends! Chapter 6 will be coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to Mirkwood

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

**Chapter 6**

Aragorn's jaw dropped when Arwen told him who it was. "Him?! Why?!" he exclaimed.

"It was all my father and his father's idea, Estel," Arwen explained. "It was not my choice or his."

"But _why_? Why an arranged marriage?" Aragorn asked.

"Because my father wanted me to marry someone noble, so that I could have a good life," answered Arwen. "But we both realized that we wouldn't be happy together, so we broke it off. My father was wrong."

"But Arwen, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Like maybe when me met?" Aragorn asked.

"Because we had broken off the engagement or whatever you want to call it before I even knew you," said Arwen. "I didn't think it would matter."

"Arwen, it _does_ matter. You should've told me," Aragorn said.

"You aren't mad, are you?" asked Arwen. "You don't want to break up, do you?"

"No, of course not," Aragorn replied. "Nothing could make me break up with you. If we can survive what your father is putting us through, then we can survive anything." He smiled and took Arwen's hand. "Don't ever think that I would break up with you. I love you, Arwen, more than anything. I always want to be there for you, and for our daughter." He kissed her.

"I love you, too," Arwen said, smiling.

(A/N: You'll find out who the mystery elf is soon, okay?!)

* * *

Aragorn was sitting at his desk a few weeks later and Arador walked in. "Aragorn, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay," Aragorn said. "What is it?" He turned to face Arador.

"Lord Elrond said that we need to leave soon for a journey," Arador began.

"What for?" asked Aragorn.

"He said we have to go to Mirkwood," said Arador. "There are reports of Orcs near their borders, and they need help protecting the realm."

"Do I really need to go? You're a good enough fighter to handle it on your own," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, you must come," Arador said.

"But I can't leave Arwen to take care of Eledhwen alone!" Aragorn exclaimed. "She's only a month old! I can't leave her with all the responsibilities!"

"I know that, but you have orders," explained Arador. "You can't disobey them."

Aragorn rested his head in his hand. "Fine, I'll go," Aragorn said. "When do we have to leave?"

"At the end of the week," Arador said.

"That's only three days away!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"I know," said Arador. "I'm sorry, but I just found out today."

Aragorn sighed. He said, "How will I tell Arwen? She won't be happy."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Arador reassured.

* * *

"You're leaving already?!" Arwen exclaimed as she pulled back the blankets.

"Arwen, I'm sorry," Aragorn said. "I just found out."

"But Estel, you have a daughter," Arwen said. "She needs a father."

"Arwen, I will return," said Aragorn. "But I don't know when. I won't be away long."

Arwen crawled into bed. "Aragorn, this is what I hate," Arwen began. "You stay for a few months, and then you leave for who knows how long. Then you come back, and do the same thing all over again! Estel, I thought maybe your priorities would change now that we have Eledhwen, but I guess not. I know that you're a ranger and it's your job, but think about what you're doing!" She blew out the candle on her nightstand and layed down.

Aragorn got into bed next to her. She quickly rolled over so that her back was facing him. "Arwen, ple-" he began.

"Estel, go to sleep, like I'm going to," Arwen said. "We can talk more in the morning." Aragorn leaned over and kissed her cheek before laying down.

* * *

"Suilad (greetings), Arador and Aragorn," King Thranduil said when Arador and Aragorn approached the King's palace. They bowed to him. "Thank you for coming. We could use your help."

Legolas emerged from the palace. "Suildad, mellyn nîn (greetings, my friends)," he said, and greeted them with the traditional Elven greeting.

"We're happy to help you," Arador said.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas were on patrol together that night. Arador was nearby with one of the guards.

"So, how are Arwen and Eledhwen?" Legolas asked.

"They're both doing fine," answered Aragorn. "But I miss them already." He paused for a moment. "Legolas, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"About what?" asked Legolas.

"About your engagement to Arwen," Aragorn said. "I found out that she was promised to you."

**That's the end of Chapter 6! What'll happen next? Chapter 7 coming soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gilraen

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

frodofreak88: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry to leave you hanging! You think the Witch King is hot? Hmmm...interesting. lol (I think Aragorn & Faramir are hot!) I hope you like the next chapters and the chapters to come! Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 7**

"Aragorn, how did you know?" Legolas asked. "Nobody ever told you."

"Arwen told me," Aragorn replied.

"But why? It's not something important."

"If it's not so important, then why are you so concerned that I know?"

Legolas looked down. "I'm sorry, Aragorn. It's just that this was a secret between Arwen, my father, Lord Elrond, and I. I didn't think anyone else would find out."

"But you did call it off, didn't you?"

"Yes, many years ago. We weren't in love, and we thought calling it off would be for the best, even if our fathers would be enraged. And after Arwen met you, we knew we had made the right decision."

"That's good to know."

* * *

(Three Years Later) 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Eledhwen exclaimed. She ran to Aragorn, who was getting off of his horse after returning from a month-long journey to Lothlorien with Arador.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Aragorn said as Eledhwen jumped into his arms. He stood up and carried her towards the house.

"Daddy home!" Eledhwen said.

Aragorn laughed and kissed her cheek. "That's right. Daddy's home." He walked inside and headed towards the bedroom. "Where's Mommy?" he said to Eledhwen.

"Mommy's right here."

Aragorn looked behind him and saw Arwen standing in the hallway. "Welcome home," she said, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around Aragorn and kissed him. "It's so good to have you back early."

"What was the urgent matter that I had to return for?" Aragorn asked.

"It's your mother, Aragorn," Arwen said. "She's fallen ill, and she isn't doing very well."

"But she was perfectly healthy when I left," Aragorn said.

"It was very unexpected," said Arwen. "You and Arador need to see her. She's been getting worse, and the nurses don't think she has much time left."

* * *

"My sons," Gilraen said when Aragorn and Arador entered her room. She was laying down in bed, and they kneeled at oppposite sides of the bed. "I'm glad to see you both again. I do not have much time left in this world." 

"Don't say that, Naneth (mother)," Arador said, taking Gilraen's hand. "You can't leave us yet."

"Both of you are fine on your own," said Gilraen. "You don't need me anymore."

"Yes, we do," Aragorn said. He took Gilraen's other hand.

"My sons, I am done here," she said. "I must join your father now."

"Naneth! Don't go!" Arador exclaimed. "I need you! _We_ need you!"

"I love you both," Gilraen said.

"I love you, too," both Aragorn and Arador said. With that, Gilraen closed her eyes, and was gone.

"No...no!" Aragorn said, and he started to sob. He laid his head down, and Arador did the same. They stayed their and cried for a long time.

* * *

Arwen walked down the hallway towards Gilraen's bedroom. She stopped when she heard crying on the other side of the door. She knew what had happened, and tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped them away and headed back toward's Eledhwen's room.

* * *

Later that night, Aragorn was sitting on the couch in the bedroom. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Aragorn said. 

The door opened, and in walked Arwen. "Hi," she said. "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone, so that's why I knocked."

"No, come on in," Aragorn said. "After all, it's your room too."

Arwen walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"All I need is you," Aragorn replied. Arwen sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. She hugged him tight.

After a couple minutes had passed, Arwen said, "My father would like to speak to you. He has already spoken to Arador."

"Well, we can't disobey him, can we?" Aragorn said, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"Aragorn, I offer you my condolences," Elrond began. "If there is anything that you need, just ask. Also, we have decided to put up a statue to honor your mother's memory. We know how much she meant to you and everyone else here, so we thought it would be proper to honor her memory." 

Aragorn felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Elrond patted his shoulder and began to back away, but Aragorn wouldn't let him go. He began to cry, and Elrond let him.

In that moment, it seemed as though the problems between them had vanished.

**That's it for now! Chapter 8 will be coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bree

**Brothers: A LOTR Fanfic**

A/N: Hey, it's me, and I have come up w/my idea for ch. 8. I'm watching FOTR on the WB right now, so I'm getting some inspiration. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

(Two Months Later)

"Come in!" Arwen yelled to whoever was knocking on her door.

The door opened and Elrond walked in. "Arwen, do you know where Aragorn is?" he asked.

"He's in the garden with Eledhwen," Arwen said, looking up from the book she was reading. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him about an urgent matter," said Elrond.

"What is it?" Arwen asked.

"I'm sorry, Arwen, but I can't discuss it with anyone but him, Arador, or Gandalf," Elrond replied. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"That's a squirrel," Aragorn said pointing to a squirrel sitting up in a tree.

"Sqwil!" Eledhwen spit out. Aragorn laughed.

Aragorn was sitting in the grass with Eledhwen in his lap. He pointed to a butterfly that was passing them by. "Butterfly," he said. "Can you say 'butterfly'?"

"Bufwy," said Eledhwen.

Aragorn smiled and leaned back on the tree behind him. Eledhwen snuggled into his lap and yawned.

"Does somebody need a nap?" Aragorn said.

"No, Daddy, no...nap..." Eledhwen began before falling asleep.

Aragorn yawned as well. He gently picked Eledhwen up and carried her back to the house.

* * *

After entering the house, Aragorn headed towards Eledhwen's bedroom. He ran into Elrond on his way there.

"Aragorn, I ne-" Elrond began. Aragorn gestured to the sleeping Eledhwen, and Elrond lowered his voice to a whisper. "Aragorn, I need to speak with you about an important matter. Find your brother and meet me in my office."

* * *

"Both of you are needed in Bree," Elrond explained to Aragorn and Arador. "I have heard from Gandalf that there is a Hobbit who needs to reach Rivendell quickly."

"Who is this Hobbit?" Arador asked.

"His name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins," said Elrond.

"Why does he need to reach Rivendell?" asked Aragorn.

"It is said that he carries the One Ring," said Elrond. "You must find him at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Bring him safely to Rivendell."

"The One Ring has been found?" Aragorn said, surprised.

"Yes," said Elrond. "Sauron is aware of that, and that is why you must keep Frodo safe."

* * *

"Arwen, I must leave again," Aragorn told Arwen later, when they were getting ready for bed.

"When?" Arwen asked.

"Tomorrow, very early in the morning."

"For how long?" She got into bed.

"I do not know. It could be anywhere from two weeks to two months." He crawled into bed, too.

"Why must you go?"

"I cannot discuss the reason."

"Why not?"

"Just because, Arwen. I'm not allowed to."

Arwen sighed and pulled up the covers. "I hope you have a safe journey."

"So do I." He kissed her goodnight. "I guess I'll see you whenever I get back."

"I guess so. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again.

* * *

"Aragorn, are you coming yet?" Arador asked as he waited in the hallway for Aragorn.

"Just a minute," Aragorn said, emerging from the bedroom. He walked into Eledhwen's room, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out. "Let's go."

They walked outside, where the sun was just beginning to show up on the horizon. They mounted their horses and headed in the direction of Bree.

* * *

Aragorn looked over the hills at the town of Bree. He and Arador had reached it in about four days. They rode down to Bree and stopped in front of the Prancing Pony. A stable boy took their horses to the stables, and they went inside. It was already dark out, and felt like rain.

"Two pints, please," Arador said to the man at the counter. Aragorn went and sat down at a table in the corner. He took out his pipe and lit it.

Arador came over with the two mugs and set them on the table. "So, how long do we wait?" he asked as he sit down.

"However long it takes," Aragorn replied. "He could be here tonight, or he could be here a few days from now."

"But he will be here within the week, right?"

"Yes, according to Lord Elrond."

* * *

It began to rain outside, and more people were coming inside. Arador glanced over at the door and saw four hobbits come inside. "Hey, Aragorn, look," he whispered. Aragorn looked and saw the hobbits. One of them spoke to the man at the counter. "Underhill," he said. "My name is Underhill." He spoke to the man a little longer before the four hobbits sat down at a table.

Aragorn noticed that one hobbit was staring at them. "Arador, do you think that's him?" he asked. "He's been staring at us for the last few minutes."

"I don't know," Arador answered. "Let's wait a little longer. We don't want to scare him."

The man walked over to the hobbits and they spoke to each other. The man gestured to Aragorn and Arador in the corner, and the hobbit nodded his head. After the man walked away, the hobbit began to look like he was dazed. He was snapped out of it when another hobbit said, "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins. He's my first cousin on my mother's side, once (or is it twice?) removed-"

"Pippin! No!" the hobbit said, getting up. He fell backwards, and a shiny object flew into the air. Arador and Aragorn saw that it was the Ring, and it slipped on to the hobbit's finger.

"That's him!" Arador exclaimed. After Frodo reappeared, they walked over to him and grabbed him.

"You draw too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill!" Aragorn said as they took him upstairs.

**That's it for this chapter!! Yeah, I know, it's not a cliffhanger, but this is as much as I had time to write. Please review, and I'll have chapter 9 up soon!!**


End file.
